Lucky 7
by CherryXwise
Summary: What if Naruto parents didn't die but still has the 9 tail fox inside him, so what if Sasuke brothar, Itatchi, didn't kill the Uchiha clan but he {Sasuke} was still a cold hearted bastard, and what if Sakura had a whole clan but was killed by her brother {an Oc} . (SakuMulti ) My Version of Naruto (Like an alternative version)
1. Chapter 1

Scream ... that's all she hears from around her room as she went under her bed hiding from fear that came around her. Why is she hiding she wondered as she found a new kind of confidence inside with fear still sticking to her as she got out under the bed. "Why is everyone screaming?" She ask herself just as she was about to open the door. The door open so fast it startled her to tumble back. But that didn't surprise her as much as a bloody man was standing right in front of her with fear in his eye. "EEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!" she shrieked.

"Lady Sakura!" he said breathlessly as he stop to catch his breath. He kneel toward her.

"Kin Ju?" She said above a whisper as tear fell to which confused her. "What's going on, what's happening, where's my onee-san, otto-san, and okaa-san, why are you all bloody, what's happening to the clan, why-? she was stop by KIn Ju as he held his hands to her mouth. "I want you to listen to me Sakura-chan, after I teleport you outside I want you to run and never look back until you reach the Uchiha's Police Military Force station and call for help." She shakily nodded.

But just as he was about to use the teleportation jutsu the door slid open fiercely. There stood a red head teenager with ice blue eyes and some bruises on his face staring at the bloody man then at Sakura. "O-onee-san?" She said as more and more tears flow down. "_Sakura-chan..."_He said coldly but still have warmth in it. He said nothing else as he turn to the frozen man and took out his sai's and stab them both into Kin Ju Haruno heart. He fell down to his knee and slowly close his eye but not before saying "Run Lady Sakura-sama"

She couldn't run, she couldn't breath, she couldn't scream, but stood still with wide puffy teary green eyes staring at him and back at the dead man. "Y-y-y-you killed h-h-h-h-him." she whisper and fell to her knee. "It seem so" He said not caring. He walked up, ignoring the dead body and stepping on it, to her and kneel down.

"Sakura... You have to forgive on this" He said quietly.

"HOW CAN I?!" She screamed finding her voice back. "You killed our whole clan"

"But you and I are still here... see"

"That's Not the point"

"Sakura come with me"

"NNNOOO!" she screamed. He looked at her sternly and said " I didn't want to do this but I have to... so this is your last chance." She looked up at him "N-No" she said again. " I don't want to be with you anymore" she said as her bangs covers her eyes with tears still falling down her face. "...As you wish cherry-chan" he said coldy with cold eyes.

His cold eyes turned bright ruby red with a pupil shape like a cherry blossom pupil in the middle.

"Illusion" he said as he disappear.

{In the illusion}

She froze as she she saw everyone surrounding her onee-san with their _Sakuroon _on. And that's when it happen she scream and as she watches the scene. She can't move, she can't run, she can't look away worst of all she can't close her eyes.

After every thing ended she layed down on the cold floor next to Kin Ju dead body as she cough off blood, and her head bleeding for some reason unknown. She slowly closed her eye._ 'This is something a 5 _years old musn't ever experience. EVER.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Monster.'

'Freak.'

'Demon.'

"Please stop..." he said to himself as he cries in his room alone as his mother keeps banging on the door for him to come out. "Naruto... please come out and eat your dinner. Please." His mother, kushina, said sadly as she keeps hearing him cry in his room. "Your not a monster... your my angel that was blessed from heaven."

"No! I'm NOT, I'm just a monster to them. And I don't know why." He said. He knows it's not okay for a boy to cry, but it hurts so much for him to take anymore of it. "Naruto, if you don't open the door right this instant... I **will** use force." she said sternly. He didn't listen except stare at the wall with red puffy eye.

Then the door busted open to reveal a long red hair with a stern look. He didn't look back at her. "Naruto." She said quietly as she walked up to him and embrace him from behind around the waist. "This isn't healthy, ya know. What ever they do to you, or say to you, I will always be there for you. Don't listen to them, they know nothing about you, but we do. And we love you for who you are." She said gently to his ear as she hears more sob coming from him. He turned around and hugged her back, more tightly.

"Okaa-san"

"Now let's go eat dinner, your father is about to be home." She said as she wipe his tears away from his face.

"Okay... hey I know what I want to now when I become a ninja."

"Oh really. What is it, Naruto-kun." she said as she lead him to the kitchen table.

"I want to be like Otto-san, a hokage. To be respected by everyone, so you better belive it Okaa-san."

"Well you need to eat healthy and be strong to be a hokage, ya know?"

"Yea!"

"I think your Father's back. let's go."

"Otto-san!"

"Naruto-kun" said a blond man with bright sapphire eye.

"Guess what! Guess what! I'm going to be hokage in the future, just like you. So you better belive it."He says jumping up and down.

"And I'm sure you'll be a great one." He says as he pick up his only son and walked toward his wife with a tired smile.

~+.+~ After dinner ~+.+

The two couple tucked in their son and kiss each side of his face. And walked out the broken door for Minato to fix tomorrow like every day of tomorrow.

... ... +++++++ +++++++

... xOx

"That's horrible." She said with anger in her eyes. "Who could have done it."

"It seem like her brother had done it."

"Where is she now?"

"In Konaha's hospital care, she lost a lot of blood but good thing she's still breathing and it seem she still healthy as she was before, but were still investigating and taking the body to be buried."

"Is it okay if I could go visit next week?"

"That's a fair amount of time."

"Thanks." She said as she kiss his lip.


End file.
